


Hopscotch

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: The sorceress Ymela gets some (more or less) useful pointers on her summoning technique... From the demoness she conjured. (More or less.)
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Hopscotch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



„You got it almost right this time”, the demoness told Ymela in a tone that was probably intended to be encouraging. Probably. “Look here!” Gracefully, she unfolded from her crouched position on the laboratory’s windowsill, unfailingly showing off her long, bare legs in the process, and jumped. Ymela could not help but admire the elegance of Dyxewa’s move. One of Dyxewa’s feet even landed in the summoning circle, although Ymela was quite sure that was purely out of politeness.

Ymela sighed. She had meticulously drawn the sigils in consecrated chalk, poured the salt, lit the black candles counterclockwise and spoken the spell exactly in the way it was supposed to sound, if she could trust the Academy’s official pronunciation guides. So far, it had not particularly impressed the one underworldly entity who had ever answered her summoning ritual. Theoretically, it should have caught the creature inside the circle, bound to Ymela's will. Practically - well. Practically, she was probably very lucky she had ended up with a cheerful demoness who seemed amused rather than offended by her foray into dark magic.

As far as Ymela could tell, Dyxewa had simply been bored when making the decision to answer a human’s call, to see what was going on. Since then, she had not only walked out of the summoning circle's first version (that had been considerably wobblier than the current one) seemingly without even noticing the magical barrier, looked around the lab curiously and wrecked some very expensive laboratory equipment in the process – Ymela dreaded the impending conversation with her superiors – but also somehow had decided to give the human sorceress some useful feedback on her summoning technique. Ymela was not sure how to feel about that.

Presently, the beautiful demoness was smiling at Ymela in a provocative way, and... dancing? Was that an actual spell? Ymela, transfixed, could not look away from the way Dyxewa's short dress seemed to emphasize rather than conceal, the way Dyxewa threw her head back in obvious enjoyment of the dance, the way her long hair flowed in shapes suspiciously similar to the magical signs below her feet. “These sigils are very pretty”, Dyxewa said while moving across the circle. “They remind me of my childhood.” She giggled, an inhuman sound like the tinkling of holy bells. (If Ymela was honest to herself, she really hoped to hear that sound again. And again.) “We used to do this, you know, my sisters and I. It was a game that I believe you humans also play.” She was jumping on one leg now, visibly enjoying the effect the view had on Ymela. “Play with me?” 

It felt silly, and Ymela had to be careful to not step on the shards of glass that somehow did not seem to deter her demonic guest at all. She made a mental note to order new test tubes first thing the next morning. Still, she never seriously considered declining. (How could she resist?) All the thoughts of difficult work conversations fled from her head when Dyxewa took her hand and drew her closer. Suddenly, a game of hopscotch did not feel like such a bad idea.


End file.
